Kinases mTORC1 and AMPK act as energy sensors, controlling nutrient responses and cellular growth. Changes in nutrient levels affect diverse transcriptional networks, making it challenging to identify downstream paths that regulate cellular growth or a switch to development via nutrient variation. The life cycle of Dictyostelium presents an excellent model to study the mTORC1 signaling function for growth and development. Dictyostelium grow as single cells in nutrient-rich media, but, upon nutrient withdrawal, growth ceases and cells enter a program for multi-cell development. While nearly half the genome shows gene expression changes upon nutrient removal, we hypothesized that not all of these genes are required for the switch to program development. Through manipulation of mTORC1 activity alone, without nutrient removal, we focused on a core network of genes that are required for switching between growth and development for regulation of cell fate decisions. To identify developmentally essential genes, we sought ways to promote development in the absence of nutrient loss. We first examined the activities of mTORC1 and AMPK in Dictyostelium during phases of rapid growth and starvation-induced development and showed they exhibited reciprocal patterns of regulation under various conditions. Using these as initial readouts, we identified rich media conditions that promoted rapid cell growth but, upon mTORC1 inactivation by rapamycin, led to a growth/development switch. Examination of gene expression during cell fate switching showed that changes in expression of most starvation-regulated genes were not required for developmental induction. Approximately 1000 genes which become downregulated upon rapamycin treatment comprise a cellular growth network involving ribosome biogenesis, protein synthesis, and cell cycle processes. Conversely, the upregulation of 500 genes by rapamycin treatment defines essential signaling pathways for developmental induction, and 135 of their protein products intersect through the well-defined cAMP/PKA network. Many of the rapamycin-induced genes we found are currently unclassified, and mutation analyses of 5 such genes suggest a novel gene class essential for developmental regulation. We show that manipulating activities of mTORC1/AMPK in the absence of nutrient withdrawal is sufficient for a growth-to-developmental fate switch in Dictyostelium, providing a means to identify transcriptional networks and signaling pathways essential for early development. Initial immunological defense mechanisms to pathogen invasion rely on innate pathways of chemotaxis and phagocytosis, original to ancient phagocytes. Chemotaxis and cell migration play pivotal roles in normal physiological processes such as embryogenesis, inflammation, and wound healing, as well as in pathological processes including chronic inflammatory disease and cancer metastasis. Although chemotaxis has been well-studied in mammalian and model systems using purified chemoattractants in defined conditions, directed movement toward live bacteria has been more difficult to assess. Dictyostelium discoideum is a professional phagocyte that chemotaxes toward bacteria during growth-phase in a process to locate nutrient sources. Using Dictyostelium as a model, we have developed a system that is able to quantify chemotaxis to very high sensitivity. Here, Dictyostelium can detect various chemoattractants at concentrations <1 nM. Given this exceedingly sensitive signal response, Dictyostelium will migrate directionally toward live gram positive and gram negative bacteria, in a highly quantifiable manner, and dependent upon bacterially-secreted chemoattractants. Additionally, we have developed a real-time, quantitative assay for phagocytosis of live gram positive and gram negative bacteria. To extend the analyses of endocytic functions, we further modified the system to quantify cellular uptake via macropinocytosis of smaller (<100 kDa) molecules. These various approaches provide novel means to dissect potential for identification of novel chemoattractants and mechanistic factors that are essential for chemotaxis, phagocytosis, and/or macropinocytosis and for more detailed understanding in host-pathogen interactive defenses. Cell-cell interactions and response are enhanced by increased cell density. We were interested to identify novel secreted proteins that accumulate in parallel to the collective local cell population and that can direct developmental decisions. We chose Dictyostelium, which grow as individual cells in rich nutrient sources, but initiate a multi-cell developmental program as nutrients become depleted. Cell density sufficiency is critical to multi-cell formation in Dictyostelium, and we hypothesized that novel secreted proteins may serve as density-sensing factors to promote multi-cell developmental fate decisions at specific cell-density thresholds. We have purified a novel secreted protein, DPF, that acts as a density-sensing factor for development and functions to define local collective thresholds for Dictyostelium development, to facilitate cell-cell communication and multi-cell formation. Regions of high DPF expression become centers for cell-cell signal-response, multi-cell formation, and cell-fate determination. Additionally, DPF has separate cell autonomous functions for regulation of cellular adhesion and growth. Myocardial dysfunction is commonly associated with accumulation of cardiac lipid droplets (LDs). Perilipin 2 (Plin2) is a LD protein that is involved in LD formation, stability and trafficking events within the cell. Even though Plin2 is highly expressed in the heart, little is known about its role in myocardial lipid storage. A recent report shows that cardiac overexpression of Plin2 result in massive myocardial steatosis suggesting that Plin2 stabilizes LDs. In this study, we hypothesized that deficiency in Plin2 would result in reduced myocardial lipid storage. In contrast to our hypothesis, we found increased accumulation of triglycerides in hearts, and specifically in cardiomyocytes, from Plin2-/- mice. Although Plin2-/- mice had markedly enhanced lipid levels in the heart, they had normal heart function under baseline conditions and under mild stress. However, after an induced myocardial infarction, stroke volume and cardiac output were reduced in Plin2-/- mice compared with Plin2+/+ mice. We further demonstrated that the increased triglyceride accumulation in Plin2-deficient hearts was caused by altered lipophagy. Together, our data show that Plin2 is important for proper hydrolysis of LDs. Beige adipocytes can dissipate energy as heat. Elaborate communication between metabolism and gene expression is important in the regulation of beige adipocytes. Although lipid droplet (LD) binding proteins play important roles in adipose tissue biology, it remains unknown whether perilipin 3 (Plin3) is involved in the regulation of beige adipocyte formation and thermogenic activities. In this study, we demonstrate that Plin3 ablation stimulates beige adipocytes and thermogenic gene expression in inguinal white adipose tissue (iWAT). Compared with wild-type mice, Plin3 knockout mice were cold tolerant and displayed enhanced basal and stimulated lipolysis in iWAT, inducing peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPAR) activation. In adipocytes, Plin3 deficiency promoted PPAR target gene and uncoupling protein 1 expression and multilocular LD formation upon cold stimulus. Moreover, fibroblast growth factor 21 expression and secretion were upregulated, which was attributable to activated PPAR in Plin3-deficient adipocytes. These data suggest that Plin3 acts as an intrinsic protective factor preventing futile beige adipocyte formation by limiting lipid metabolism and thermogenic gene expression.